


Falling through Time

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Department of Mysteries, Evil Plans, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter Raises Himself, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lily Potter - Freeform, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Parent Bellatrix Black, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Unspeakable Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: What is a person supposed to do when they fall through time and space into an alternate reality where they become their own Godfather?Harry just has the worst luck, hopefully, little Harry won't suffer as much..."You joined the Quidditch team?""Isn't it wicked?""Your eleven!""So were you when you joined!"He's gonna give himself a heart attack...technically.





	1. Falling into the Arms of Death only to Fall through the Sands of Time

Harry groaned. He was sure he should be dead. If this was death it was highly overrated. The floor was cold, his body ached, and his skin itched. 

Sitting up with another groan and a pounding in his head, Harry looked around. He was still in The Death Chamber, but there were shattered crystals and golden sand on the floor. Merlin, he was covered in it. His skin practically glowed in the familiar time turner sand. 

He stood up, brushing himself off and taking another look around. His friends weren't there, neither was Voldemort or Dumbledore. It was oddly quiet when only moments ago there had been spells flinging and crashing prophecies and boxes of time tuners being knocked around. 

Which, as he looked around at the mess he'd been laying in, explains that. But...not quite. He'd been...chasing after Voldemort and then Sirius showed up...and then Bellatrix hexed him and Sirius fell through the Veil. 

Hadn't he ran through the Veil after him? Shouldn't he be dead too? It if not, shouldn't Sirius be alive?

Harry's eyes darted around rapidly, terrified he'd lost another member of his small family.

 

He was alone.

 

Harry sat facing the Veil in confusion. He was alive. Sirius was gone. Possibly dead. Everyone probably thought Harry was dead.

 

"Rookie, where's your uniform?" Someone asked walking into the room. "Just because an experiment failed doesn't mean you get to sit around a angst about it, "

Harry turned to see a red-headed young woman with familiar green eyes. His heart ached.

 

"Oh, don't give me that look Rookie. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work, " 

 

Harry looked away, not wanting to look at the woman who looked so much like his mother.

 

"What's your name anyway Rookie? Aren't you a little young to be working here?"

 

"Harry, " he said still sitting in front of the Veil. The woman walked between him and the Veil, a hand on her very pregnant stomach as she squatted down to be eye level with him.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Lily Potter," Green eyes shined with happiness. "I hope we can be friends, "

 

Harry's understanding of the world shattered.


	2. Face your Death only to get Hired instead

Harry followed Junior Unspeakable Potter, otherwise known as Lily Potter the woman who hadn't even given birth to him yet, to a locker room.

"You can wash up in there and get a uniform. I'll show you to Head Unspeakable Croaker's office when you're done, " she said.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice right now. He could use a shower anyway.

 

Showered and dressed in the trousers, long-sleeved tunic, and hooded robe of an Unspeakable Harry awkwardly left the locker room. He was still fifteen, but already he looked like he was entering the workforce as a Rookie Unspeakable. Maybe he was.

 

Lily Potter leads him to the big boss' office like she said she would. Her happy chatter nothing more than white noise as Harry tried to make sense of his current situation. 

 

Lily Potter was alive, young, and pregnant with her first child. A boy she wanted to name Harold because it was dignified and sophisticated, but her husband was insisting on something fun.

 

"He wanted to name the baby Loki yesterday, after the Norse trickster god of lies. I said no, of course. There's no way I was walking into that trap. Name my son after a Lie-smith, why, that's asking my baby to become a lie-smith himself. Now that wouldn't be so bad if he was going to be a politician but with my love of research and my husband's love of all things sports or pranks, there's no way my baby's going to be interested in politics,"

 

He wasn't sure but Harry had the feeling he wasn't in 1996 anymore.

 

"Here's Head Croaker's office, " Lily said. "I'll see you around Rookie, "

 

Harry stared at the door as Lily walked away.

If Lily Potter was still pregnant with him, did that mean he wasn't himself anymore? If he wasn't Harry James Potter then who was he?

Where was he? The Department of Mysteries obviously, stupid question.

What was he doing here though? 

When was it? What was the date?

He knocked on the door. 

 

Head Unspeakable Croaker was a stern-faced man. His desk was cluttered with parchment and small trinkets. Harry stood nervously in the doorway.

 

"There are chairs, sit, " Croaker said.

Harry sat.

"Now, who are you and why are you here?"

"Harry James Potter and I don't know, "

"Why were you in the Death Chamber?"

"Because I was fighting Voldemort, "

There was an unsettling silence as Mr. Croaker stared at him. Harry tried not to fidget. 

"Start from the begging. Tell me everything of importance, "

"I was born July 31st, 1980, to James and Lily Potter. Voldemort killed them Halloween 1981, and I was sent to my Mum's sister. I went to Hogwarts in 1991. Fought Voldemort who was possessing the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Killed a basilisk in my second year, and the possessed diary of Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, " Harry worried his lip between his teeth for a moment. "Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban after being wrongly imprisoned to catch Peter Pettigrew who was disguised as a rat. I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament my fourth year, Voldemort resurrected and then Umbridge became High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Then Voldemort attacked the Hall of Prophecies, I went to stop him from killing Sirius Black, and fell through the Veil with a dozen prophecies and covered in time turner sand, "

 

Mr. Croaker nodded as if all of it made sense. Harry really hopped it did because he didn't even understand his life sometimes.

 

"It is June 18th, 1980. Whatever magic brought you here, we have no way to send you back. As you were not born in 1964, there are no records of you existing. I can get those records made and filed, but you must change your name, " Mr. Croaker said.

 

Harry thought back to his conversation with Lily. He could use Harry as a nickname of Harold and Loki would be a fun middle name to have but for his last name...

"Harold Loki Smith," Harry said. "Please, "

Mr. Croaker dug through his desk and grabbed a stack of parchment. 

 

"Harold Loki Smith, born July 31st, 1964 to parents-"

 

"Molly and ah...John, " Harry said. Best not to choose names that are too memorable for people who don't actually exist.

 

"Has a Home taught education, " Mr. Croaker finished. "I'll hire you as a Rookie, but you won't be able to be promoted until you pass your NEWTS, got it?"

"Yes sir, " Harry said. 

"I'll file today's incident in the Death Chamber as a task from me, but Rookies aren't allowed in there without Senior Unspeakable supervision. I'll get you a packet of the rules and regulations tomorrow, " 

Harry nodded. So far everything seemed to be working out in his favor.

"Here's the employment contract and a one night stay at the Leaky Cauldron,"

"You don't-"

'I'll take it out of your first paycheck, "

Harry sighed and picked up a quill. Shaking off the phantom pains of last years Blood Quill incident, Harry looked over and signed the contract.

At least he wasn't being cast out to the wolves, right? He really missed Hermione right now.


	3. Aiming for the future but the Past is making itself Home

Harry got a room at the Leakey Cauldron as Mr. Croaker had suggested. He really didn't have any other options right now. He'd checked the Daily Prophet which had confirmed Mr. Croaker's statement about the date. 

Dropping into bed Harry buried his face into a pillow and groaned. He hadn't even been born yet! All of Hermione's rant about time-travel theory and time laws no longer actually applied. He hadn't been born yet, and sure he would be born in a month but he'd also be turning fifteen and the age gap was another hole in Hermione's theories. Well, they weren't her theories they were someone else that she'd studied but he'd only cared about them because of her.

What was he going to do now? His very existence so far in the past made most of the future he knew sketchy at best. That's one theory he knew would apply. 'The further back in time a Wizard goes the less likely they are to return to their original timeline,'

Sure, she might've only meant that to apply to time turners but it was eerily fitting for his current situation too. 

"If going back a year could change someone enough to cause a rift in their relationships, how much will I change by going back sixteen years?"

He hadn't expected a response, but the silence reminded him how alone he truly was.

 

It was strange to go from getting ready for classes in the mornings to get ready for work. His routine was the same, for all the strangeness he felt. The only thing that was different today was the face staring at him from the mirror. It was his face except...his lighting bolt scar looked more like someone had taken a jagged knife across his face. With tiny cuts littering his cheeks like freckles, he tried to ignore the change that bothered him most. 

 

His green eyes, the same green eyes as his mother, were no longer entirely green. Golden sparkles shined and floated around in his left eye. A wavy silver ring glinted from his right. Sure his eyes were still green, but they were no longer 'so much like Lily's'. Which was probably why she hadn't asked about the similarity. He also didn't need glasses, which was something he'd once had in common with his father. With a broken heart, Harry brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for work.

Harry walked into the Department of Mysteries and found a desk waiting for him in the Rookie's Lab. He'd decided to look into time travel, and see if there was any way he could send himself to his own time. He gave himself twelve months to figure it out before he gave it up and accepted his new life. He'd have made too many changes at that point for returning to 1996 to be the same 1996 he came from.

He decided to start with research. Why reinvent the wheel when it's already been done? Harry went to the archives, following the map Mr. Croaker left on his desk with everything else he'd have to look through. 

The library would've been Hermione's paradise. He got a headache just from looking at all those books. 

"Changing the Past in Subtle Ways, Major Timeline Changes in History, Complete Laws of Time Travel, Time is Not a Toy, The Theory and Creation of the Time Turner, Wizards Who Messed with Time and Their Fate, " Harry sighed. There would be a lot of reading in his future. Hermione would be proud. Ron would be laughing at him. Harry felt like taking a nap.

He decided to start with the interesting books first, then read the boring ones. Falling asleep at his desk with one of his books as a pillow had not been part of the plan.

"Wake up Harry, " Lily said. "You've still got research to do, "

"Five more minutes, "

"No can do Rookie, it's lunch break time, "

Harry complained half-heartedly as he got up. Lily lead him to the Commons, where they got food and sat down to eat. 

 

"I noticed your nameplate said Harold, " Lily said with a blush. "You didn't say anything yesterday, and I must've sounded like a fool. Why'd you let me ramble on about it?"

"Ah..." Improvise, idiot, "I haven't heard anyone compliment my name since my Mum died, "

Well, that was a mood killer, great going idiot.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily said. "I didn't mean to bring up such bad memories,"

"I never really knew her," Harry said. "She was hardly ever around and then she died while I was still young," 

 

Molly tried, but there was only so much a woman he only saw one month out of the year on average could do. And Lily wasn't there at all when he was growing up because she was dead.

 

"I had a nanny, but she didn't like me much,"  Aunt Petunia, no more than a cruel nanny. If only that was true...but maybe in a sense, it was. They had never been family, her house wasn't his, and he'd only been in her care for as long as strictly necessary.

 

"I hope I get to be there for my little boy," Lily put a hand to her stomach, biting her lip. "I worry sometimes that if I don't figure out a way to fend off the unforgivable curses, then my baby boy will grow up without his Mum...or that he won't grow up at all, "

Harry grabbed his pumpkin juice and tried not to cry. The lump in his throat was choking him with emotions he really didn't feel like dealing with right now. Merlin, this was torture.

 

"Why are you hanging out with me if you've got important stuff to do?" Harry asked. 

"I don't have many friends, " she said. "And you seem just as lost as I feel, "

Harry really couldn't argue against that.

 

Going back to his books, Harry vowed to himself to stay awake this time. An hour into the book, his determination to stay awake failed him.

"Harold Smith! This is not the place for sleeping, " Lily said. "Honestly, if you sleep here how will you sleep at home?"

"I'll stay up all night reading them because I won't be tired anymore,"

"That is not how this works young man,"

"you can't call me that, you're barely any older than I am,"

"I'm twenty years old," 

"I'm almost sixteen, that's only four years difference,"

Lily rolled her eyes.

 

Harry followed Lily towards the locker rooms. He only had two outfits. His uniform, and the outfit he'd arrived in. Jeans, socks, t-shirt, sneakers. He'd left his uniform in his locker and left. Lily was waiting for him in her own casual clothes. She wore a pair of sweatpants, and a lightweight, floral patterned blouse. 

 

"Come on Harry," Lily said. "I'll introduce you to some friends of mine,"

 

Harry had a feeling he wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared to meet her friends yet. 

 

"There's a pattern," A young man insisted. "We chase Snatchers to the same five locations every month,"

 

"As well as numerous other locations," Sirius said.

 

Harry followed Lily towards the group and wasn't surprised he knew of them.

 

"Harry, meet My husband, James Potter," Lily said. "His boyfriend,-"

 

"Hey!" Two scandalized voices cried. 

 

"Sirius Black," Lily continued. "Their brain, Remus Lupin,"

 

Remus waved. James and Sirius shared a shrug. No one protested.

 

"Their shadow, Peter, isn't here again. Then there's My best friend Alice Longbottom, and her husband Frank,"

 

"Nice to meet you all," Harry said with an awkward wave.

 

"Everyone, meet my new friend, Harold Smith," Lily said.

 

"Call me Harry,"

 

"Wonderful! Now that we're all here, let's go get dinner," Alice said. 

 

James wrapped an arm around Lily. Frank held Alice's hand clasped securely in his own. Sirius practically dragged Remus with them as he bounded ahead. It was only the grip Lily had on his own hand that kept Harry from being able to distance himself and flee.

 

They went to Sirius' apartment in Diagon Alley for dinner. It was loud, and Harry kinda checked out when he saw James kiss Lily. It was all just a bit too much.

 

"So Harry," James said during dinner. "Got any interesting stories to share?"

 

"I killed a basilisk once..." Harry said mindlessly poking at the chicken thing on his plate. At least it tasted like chicken. It didn't look like chicken.

 

"Whoa, whoa, not cool man," Sirius laughed. "You've gotta tells us the story,"

 

"Manners, Padfoot," Remus said.

 

"Please tells us the story?" Sirius said.

 

Remus smiled. Sirius grinned.

 

"I was twelve, a few friends of mine were exploring an old castle near our village. It was rumored to be haunted by the vengeful soul of Slytherin's Heir. We crept into the castle, to see this vengeful soul for ourselves. It was just us, Hermione, her cat Crookshanks, Ron and his sister Ginny, and me. When the old doors closed behind us, Crookshanks howled and ran. Unsettled, but determined, we pushed forward. We explored the dusty castle, the library and it's tattered and moldy books. Hermione wandered through the library and sent us on ahead without her. We found the statues of Lord Slytherin at every corner, the bathroom's that leaked. We found the potions lab, bedrooms, and the Great Hall where meals had once been held. The was a chill in the air before a banshee screamed. Turning around, we saw Ginny was gone. Ron threw open doors, screaming her name. We turned around, and headed towards the library, deciding we needed Hermione's help to find Ginny,"

 

Harry took a drink of his water. Everyone was watching him, patiently waiting for him to continue his highly modified tale.

 

"We found Hermione paralyzed outside the library, a broken mirror in one hand and a book in the other. It was only Ron and me left, now. We crept down halls, and around corners until we saw it. The words 'Enemies of the Heir, Beware,' written on the wall in blood. Crookshanks hung stiffly from the lamp nearby, and we knew whatever had gotten to Crookshanks was what had gotten Hermione. Our search for Ginny grew desperate. I heard a voice, following us through the halls. All Ron heard was the hissing of the leaky pipes. Spiders were fleeing out the windows, Ron was sticking close to the walls. And still, I heard this voice. 'So hungry, for so long,' the voice said. 'kill,' it said. 'time to kill,' but it was only me who could hear it. I lead us closer to the voice, thinking it was the vengeful soul we were looking for. I lead us up the stairs, to the second floor. More empty rooms, more dripping of leaky pipes. And the voice. 'I smell blood,' the voice said. 'I SMELL BLOOD,' we ran down the hall. Another message is written in blood. 'Her skeleton will low in the chamber forever,' Ron knew, the message meant his sister. So we headed down. And we found Ginny in a state similar to the imperious curse, holding a cursed diary. She spoke, words only I could understand. A basilisk under her command attacked. Pulling a sword off a suit of armor I prepared to fight. Ron ran towards his sister to break her free of the vengeful soul's control. It trapped me. It closed its mouth around me. I stabbed the sword up the maw of the beast. Venom dripped and soaked into the goblin made weapon. I cut my way out and stabbed the cursed diary with the venom blade, freeing Ginny from the curses control, " 

 

"How are we supposed to believe that's true?" Frank asked.

Harry shrugged. Lily's eyes caught a scar on the inside of his arm. 

Harry lifted his arm, at Lily's pointed look.

 

"This is the scar I got from that battle, " Harry said as he showed them. "A fang grazed my arm, the venom almost killed me, but a phoenix cried on it and saved my life,"

 

"Whoa, " James said.

"Whoa," Sirius echoed.

 

Harry went to bed happy that night, with plans to join the group for dinner again tomorrow night. Apparently, it was Sirius' turn to tell a story, having passed his turn on to Harry today. He was actually looking forward to it.


	4. From Rags to Riches and Back to Rags Once More

Harry was broke. Not completely, but he was broke. After paying off his room for the rest of the month, and putting aside enough coins for food, he only had a small portion of his paycheck left. He'd visited Gringotts, and he couldn't afford a vault. He visited a realtor, and he couldn't afford a house unless he rented, and even then he wouldn't have enough left at the end of each month for food, furniture, or clothes. He'd have to rent an apartment. Whatever he had left would go towards food and a bed. If he had even a single knut left after that, he'd put it in a makeshift savings jar. 

 

"Looking at apartments Harry?" Lily asked, flipping through a Walk-Through. "The kitchen in this one is nice,"

"The expansion charm in the bedroom closet is fading," Harry said, looking through one of his own. "I checked it in person before I came into the office,"

"That's shabby. How about this one? It has two bedrooms,"

"The second bedroom was a former potions brewery," 

"It should be illegal to advertise such a toxic environment as a bedroom,"

"It is,"

"Oh,"

 

Lily reclined in the chair she'd brought with her, a fourth walk-through in hand.

 

"This one had a fully functional Floo, "

"No Access Book or protections, " Harry sighed. "The last tenant was murdered a few weeks ago, so I checked it out, "

"Is there something wrong with all of these?"

"I really hope not, "

"You could just hire someone to fix these problems you know, "

"Can't afford it, "

 

Lily summoned over another Walk-Through.

 

Harry tapped at his desk. Moving a finger across the top of the page, the image reset.

One window in the bedroom, a small non-expanded closet. Hardwood floors, enchanted against scratches or other lasting damage. Enchantments don't wear off like Charms do. The walls are Ravenclaw blue and bronze but it was a Color Charm so it would be easy to replace. It was a nice bedroom, not big, but not too small either. Harry dragged the image around and zoomed in, looking at the way the window provided light to the room. 

The second page was the bathroom. The bathroom was fully functional, a bit small, with a shower instead of a bath.

Then there was the kitchen. There was the usual appliances, a nice space for a small table and a few chairs. There was a window above the sink, and a hanging dish rack. 

 

There was a decently sized family room, with a fully operational Floo system. The Floo had an Access Book ward, but didn't come with the Book itself. 

 

Harry flipped to the front page and eyed the rent price. 31 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 5 Knuts a month. 

 

"That one any good?" Lily asked, tossing a Walk-through on the desk. 

"It's alright," Harry sighed. "Ill have to find a Ward Shop though,"

"Sirius knows a good one," Lily said. "It's where James and I found the protections for our cottage,"

"I'll ask him about it at dinner tonight then,"

 

A bracelet around Lily's wrist flashed blue. She groaned.

 

"Looks like my experiment is done," She said. "I have to go check it, I'll see you later Harry,"

"Later Lily,"

 

Harry put his collection of Walk-Through booklets into a drawer of his desk. Turning back to his time travel studies, Harry ran a hand through his hair. Being responsible was hard and boring, he didn't know how Hermione did it all the time.


	5. Sirius' Seriously Amazing Hogwarts Stories: One

"Their more like brothers I know, but their faces whenever I mention them possibly dating another of their group is too funny," Lily said as they left work. "Sirius, for all his dramatics, has actually been trying to date. His last girlfriend lasted three weeks, which was quite the record,"

 

"Why'd they break up?" Harry asked. He'd thought Sirius and Remus had some type of romantic relationship by the end of third year, but he didn't actually know for sure.

 

"Sirius' shoes," Lily giggled. "He had more shoes then her and she couldn't handle it,"

"What? Did she leave the first time she saw them?"

"Pretty much,"

 

Sitting around the dinner table, Harry was still really unsure about being there. These people, his parents who weren't his parents, his godfather who wasn't his godfather, his professor who wasn't his professor, their friends, had known each other for years. He'd just shown up a few days ago. 

 

"Alright everyone, listen up. I'm about to tell a story that will blow your tiny little minds," Sirius said, jumping on the expanded table with an excited flourish.

"Do you have to be on the table?" Alice sighed. 

"At least he expanded it this time," Frank said.

 

Sirius began walking the length of the table, his tone more like a Quidditch commentator than a story teller.

 

"It was our first year, our first flying lesson to be exact. James challenged me to a race, and of course I accepted! Around the Castle, one lap. Winner was the one who got back first. When Madam Vane turned her back, James and I took off. We flew over the black lake, James nearly got dragged under by the Giant Squid but manged to pick up the poor girl instead,"

 

"I took the lead, and was confident in my victory until I found myself heading straight towards the second year Herbology class. The Hufflepuff's screamed, and tried to run. The Ravenclaw's ducked. All but one, Pandora Greengrass. She jumped onto my broom with me. The girl, absolutely insane mind you, made flying difficult as she whopped and cheered. I managed to get back on track though, and found James still had his Squid passenger but also had an angry dragon-like classmate chasing him,"

 

"So there we were, James in the lead with the Squid. Lily racing close in second, throwing water spells at the Squid with the precision of a duelist. Me and Pandora brought up the rear, the second year Ravenclaw urging me to go faster, to win,"

 

"Then," Sirius turned around and marched to the other end of the table. "Madam Vane and our Head of House were there, hot on my bristles. James passed the Gryffindor Tower, and I knew I had to pick up the pace or I'd lose the race,"

 

"That's when Anthony Bones, Seventh year Quidditch Captain, joined the race with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team," James said, jumping onto the table with a grin. "He was followed by the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams. I couldn't see very well, the Squid gripping around my face, but as we passed the north corridor Professors Slughorn, Flitwick, and Sprout scrambled to stop us,"

 

"Don't forget the Care Class," Remus said. 

 

"It was as James lead us around towards the Quidditch Pitch, the Quidditch teams neck and neck with Lily who had enlisted the aid of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams to rescue the Squid from James, when the Hippogriffs of the Seventh year Care class joined the race,"

 

"Competitive, Hipprogriffs are insanely competitive," James said with a playful shudder.

 

"Pandora started talking to one, as it flew next to us," Sirius said. "And then, next thing I know she's flipping herself off the broom! I freaked, suddenly having to adjust to the lighter weight and increased speed, and then I freaked again as the girl free fell onto the back of a Hipprogriff,"

 

"By the time Sirius and I made it back to the Quidditch Pitch, Pandora was there with her Hipprogriff friend and the rest of the Hipprogriff herd, the Quidditch Teams, and the Professors,"

 

"She said, 'Gerald and I won, so what's our prize?'. 'What do you want?' James asked. 'A date,' Pandora said. 'With Xeno Lovegood, in two years and four months, but as that's not a reward for a race how about...a trophy in the trophy room. You can do that right?' So we did. We created a trophy for Pandora Greengrass, winner of the Great Race of Hogwarts, and it still sits in the Hogwarts trophy room to this day,"

 

"That's also how we got our first detention, and got brooms banned from the first year supply list," James said.

 

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed.

  


End file.
